Eosinophils and basophils are rare blood cells that play important roles in pulmonary inflammation associated with asthma. We have identified eosinophils in blood using an antibody to VLA4 . VLA4 is an adhesive integrin that is normally expressed only at low levels on neutrophils, the major granulocyte population. We have also begun to define the adhesive properties of eosinophils, using inflammatory mediators that have preferential effects on eosinophils rather than neutrophils. A manuscript is in preparation (Lynam, et al. 1996).